Dear Ivy!
by Loretta forgive
Summary: Carmen Sandiego is writing a Letter to her Daughter, Ivy..! Tell her how much time starting over again...!
1. Chapter 1 Mother's Love's

**Player 1. RED,**

 **Something wrong with Carmen Sandiego ...!**

 **After Christmas eve party,**

 **She into the Rain Forest, she Bumped to someone?**

* * *

Everyone's already says Grace,

Carmen Sandiego, meet her Old friend Suhara.

She Head Bow said; Hello Suhara, Carmen stretch her right hand toward his hand.

Suhara didn't hesitated taking Carmen Hand in warm welcome her again.

Carmen said to Suhara; where is Zack, really concerned about the Boy!

Suhara says to Carmen: Zack is Back to ACME, He Didn't come with us because this is the tournament of Karate & Judo, in martial arts defense!

Carmen said; oh I forgot about that, I'm made be there, when goin to start, what place?

Suhara said; it's start in Toyota, Japan. Almost less then 1-2 Weeks.

Carmen sigh heavily, she couldn't tell Suhara about Ivy conditions, she excuse herself by time alone!

Suhara know Ivy conditions, she is Faithfulness & Headstrong, like her Mother & Father, Something else Carmen, She knows, not says to her Friend Suhara what kinds conditions Ivy had?

Carmen Sandiego, walking by herself into the Rain Forest, she right by against Palm tree she starting to cried.

Their a man wearing Vile clothing, he right behind her, He his hand on Carmen shoulder, with a start she grabbed his hand wrist, with a combat mode, on the ground Carmen twisted his right arm!

A familiar voice: ahhh-ouch, get off! Cameo it's me!

Carmen was in surprised, she recognize the voice it's "Sand ie"...!

Carmen let go of Sandie, He got up from the ground, he Dust himself off turn around to Carmen.

Carmen didn't Believe it , what he doing here ?

Sand ie come close to Carmen, said; Aw Man Carmen! Took a mean combat mode, He said; What are you looking at..!

Carmen shook her head roll her eyes, said; I like it better Zorro outfit you have on, That Jet Black Hair! It's looked like permanent dye!

Sand ie roll his eyes, said: I'm sorry Zorro outfit, the rental market value, want it back or Buy it for 20000,00000.00$ Dollars, the Hair, will not come off! If I cut off my hair with a razors..!

Carmen wide eyes says; NO! You can't do that, let me fix, I know how to do it.!

Sandie sigh heavily, said; well not right now, I hope Vile don't recognize me.!

Carmen try not to snicker, say; they Blind of a Bat have to notice anything..!

She can't stop laughing...!

Sandie Said; you'll think so funny? What happened I will Kiss you for that?

So he hugging & Kissed Carmen..! XX!

Carmen was Surprised it's so long her husband Sandie Kiss her, tears in mysterious Deep Blue eyes, She Hugging & Kissed Sand ie Back! XX!

Sandie he still holding his Wife "Carmen Sandiego", he says to her: I'll still Love you, you'll know that, His Grayish eyes there tears also! An then his cellphone vibrant in his pocket..!

Sandie said; Hello? Aux here! He still holding Carmen one arm...!

Sara Bellum says; where have you been? With Russia accent she is really mad...!

Sandie said: middle of nowhere, He changed his voice with a southwestern accent.

Sara said: you should be back to the ship, the Vile GrimGreed, want to talk with you about the Bodyguards...!

Sandie said; Ok, I'll get there about 15 minutes, Flat..! He turned off his cellphone...!

Carmen says; I don't trust Sara Bellum!

I know what happened to me, Including Zack & Ivy!

She not in her right mind! She gave Lee Jordan, Those Laser-Guns, where they standing on Roof of Forbidden city in China...!

What's happened to her Father...!

Sandie said: don't worry about me Cameo, I'm not even sure how much longer this mission Ends?

But I'm still trusted the Lord's Jesus Christ, He knew goin happened next!

Please pray for me, everything we looked for our Twin Boy's , He Hug & Kissed Carmen last time, Xxx!

Sandie let's go of Carmen, turn himself around, going through the shadows, into the Rain Forest, disappearing from Carmen!

Carmen thinks about a half Second, what did Sandie said?

He would looking for theTwin Boy's!

Carmen going called him back, but stop herself, if not wise called him back, because of Vile their everywhere!

Carmen said to herself; I'll tell Sandie about the Twin Boy's later, when he gets back from Boss GrimGreed..!

An Carmen Praying for her husband; Dear Jesus Please protect him, & keeps My Family & Friends from Vile Thugs, ummm include Sara Bellum, Amen!

* * *

Sara Bellum hang up the cellphone, with a Evil Laugh Ahhh-Aha!

One of Vile Thugs Said; what are you laughing about?

Sara said; you'll know that new Guy "Aux"! Got a called From Clutch Smasher!

He knows that crazy Fool's, He said, His name is Chase Devineaux, there one thing, so Surprising!

She continue talking; Chase Devineaux & Carmen Sandiego Are related! With (Russia accent!)

* * *

 **Carmen Sandiego out of the Rain Forest, she starting walking toward one of the picnic table,**

 **She got her notebook starting to writing a Letter to Ivy...!**

 **Dear Ivy,**

 **Go back 11** **Years ago!**

Someone is walking around the corner door, stop & knocked on the door, I said; come in.

Here come my Boss & Husband...!

What?

Yes! He the owner of ACME.! & He my Husband, Chase Devineaux, for now we call him Heesed Avcai Aux, But his nickname is Sandie!

Sandie said; Carmen! You need to do something with Chief technology officer Computer! He Drives everybody's crazy! He thinks he's the Boss, what you gonna do about it...?

Carmen said: I'm sorry about Chief, give me a sec Sandie, she grabbed her Laptop computer,

Going down stairs heading toward control Room, Carmen sitting down on the chair, hacking into Chief technology officer Computer program!

Sandie is gone from ACME Headquartered, get some Lunch for the ACME Detective Agency ..!

Carmen shook her head, she was really depressed about Ivy almost 3 year -old...!

Carmen already finished the Chief system, there's tears in Carmen eyes..!

Carmen something inside her, two things 1. She is 9 months pregnant, almost do!

2\. it's Ivy..! My Faithfulness Ivy, She doesn't member me! I'll can't tell you why what happened to you!

Honey I love you all my heart, when your was 6 year-old, you win the Brown Belt, Zack is looked up to you like Big sister!

We also of proud Ivy & Zack, become find, my Favorites Detectives..!

* * *

There tears on the page, Carmen is crying, Suhara said: are you alright?

Carmen shook her head, Suhara put his hand on Carmen shoulders, He said to her: take courage of Faith, my friend!

Carmen looked up at her Friend, she smiled, reached her right hand over his hand, Suhara didn't know why something is wrong! Carmen give letter to him.

Suhara read the letter Carmen Wrote, there's also tears in his eyes, Suhara clearing his throat, saying in a whisper: I'm sorry, what happened to Ivy..?

Carmen said: it's Very Dangerous Drug! I don't know who that person is, He said Ivy 14 Birthday or sooner! going be Dead! Carmen is really upset!

Suhara trying to calmed Carmen down, he felt someone behind them, turn his head in shock, Carmen do the same, said: oh boy, it's D.J., Right Behind them, he looked very upset..!

* * *

 **Player 1.** **Red, here's!**

 **Psalm 6:4**

 **Relent, Lord, rescue me! Deliver me because of your faithfulness!**

 **Psalm 13:5**

 **But I trust in your faithfulness. May I rejoice because of your deliverance!**

 **Psalm 25:5**

 **Guide me in Your truth and faithfulness and teach me, for You are the God of my salvation; for You [You only and altogether] do I wait [expectantly] all the day long.**

 **Psalm 31:7**

 **I will be happy and rejoice in your faithfulness, because you notice my pain and you are aware of how distressed I am.**

* * *

 **Player 1. Red, here's!**

 **my computer program is going Crazy!**

 **What? I hearing right? Sandie is Chase Devineaux? I'll can't believe it's he in my computer program systems!**

 **Carmen Sandiego is so upset!**

 **Suhara trying to calm Carmen.**

 **D.J. overheard their conversation?**

 **Sandie or Chase Devineaux,**

 **I hope not a Trap...!**

 **Don't forget my next story,** **Who is Greater Father...?**


	2. Chapter 2 Who is Greater Father?

**Player 1. Red,**

 **We'll the party's is great...?**

 **Something wrong _with_ Sandie Mms** **I'm mean Chase Devineaux,**

* * *

 **He thinking about Ivy..!**

 **Chase Devineaux walking along the Dock,** sign said: Welcome to Hawaii Island.

Chase sitting on cargo and leaning against on his back, He crossed his arms & with a sigh, heard some excitement, someone on the surfboard, got my Brochure, in surprised it's was Ivy..!

Chase heard clearly what their shouting, Go Ivy, Go Ivy...!

He said: Wow she is Excellent on the surfboard, We'll I Taught Ivy well, including her mother Carmen, & Jesus Christ who protection Ivy, Days and nights, with his Angels, We'll can't see them! But they are there..!

Chase put his Brochure away, He started to cried, in sorrow Deep impression of his Heart for Ivy, his Daughter...!

Chase digs around in his knapsack looking for notebook and a pen to write a Letter to Ivy.

Chase wrote it's an said:

Dear Ivy it's so long ago, when you were 6 Year-old, you said, you didn't remember me, including your mother!

Something happened to you when you were 2/6 half Year-old, I asked you what happened to your Twins Brother's... Little Ivy is crying & yelling: I DON'T REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED, I DON'T REMEMBER BOTH OF YOU...! Ivy running toward bathroom, slam the door starting crying again.

That's hurts what you said, I was about to cry, Carmen was so close to me, with open arms I did same, we holding each other for comfort, tears in Carmen Deep Blue eyes, she was hurting to..!

I comfort her, stroking her hair and tell her it's alright be Ok, Praying: Dear Jesus Please help Ivy conditions and us, including the... stop and with sad sigh, crying again holding Carmen tightly.

I Forgiven what you said, I love you including Zack, with all my Heart! Jesus loves you too..!

Chase finished writing letter, putting in the envelope, There tears in his Grey eyes, their a little girl right beside him, surprised him! He turned around in surprised she looked familiar face and her Jets Black Hair..?

* * *

Matthew 10:37

He that loveth father or mother more than me is not worthy of me: and he that loveth son or daughter more than me is not worthy of me.

KJV

Verse Concepts

1 Corinthians 7:36

If, however, a father thinks he is acting unbecomingly towards his still unmarried daughter if she be past the bloom of her youth, and so the matter is urgent, let him do what she desires; he commits no sin; she and her suitor should be allowed to marry.

WNT

1 Corinthians 7:37

But if a father stands firm in his resolve, being free from all external constraint and having a legal right to act as he pleases, and in his own mind has come to the decision to keep his daughter unmarried, he will do well.

WNT

1 Corinthians 7:38

So also then, he [the father] who gives his virgin (his daughter) in marriage does well, and he [the father] who does not give [her] in marriage does better.

AB

2 Corinthians 6:18

And will be a Father unto you, and ye shall be my sons and daughters, saith the Lord Almighty.

KJV

'Fatherhood' in the Bible

Ephesians 3:15

For Whom every family in heaven and on earth is named [that Father from Whom all fatherhood takes its title and derives its name].

AM

God, Fatherhood Of

Most Relevant Verses

1 Corinthians 8:6

Verse Concepts

yet for us there is but one God, the Father, from whom are all things and we exist for Him; and one Lord, Jesus Christ, by whom are all things, and we exist through Him.

* * *

 **Player** 1\. **Red**

 **it's so hard for Chase** & **Carmen,**

 **I hope Ivy could Remember what happened...!**

I **know Who is Greater Father! Is Jesus Christ.!**

 **Next page** **is:** **Darkness Before Dawn**

 **Real Adventures of Jonny Quest: Witness?**


End file.
